SHINE!
by Blondiva
Summary: mikan sakura a loves to play guitar, sing and write songs. Natsume Hyuuga a singer songwriter of the band "BROKE". 4 years ago there was a simple 12 year old boy who formed with his friends the band "BROKE" they were asked to go to the number 1 music school: GAKUEN ALICE. what will happen when natsume and mikan FIRST meet AGAIN? will mikan's talend be seen and will she enter GA
1. Chapter 1 Intro

SHINE!

A/N: -Hi guy thank you so much for reading my VERY FIRST STORY! I 'am really sorry for all the gramma mistakes! But I will try my best to correct them. So please help me with it! Anyway let's start with the story: SHINE!

* * *

The kroyoko Academy was just a plain school in the center of Tokyo. It's not a private school there aren't super smart kids who have straight A's. No the kroyoko academy is definitely not a special school to go to. But that you go to a plain school doesn't mean you're not special. 4 years ago there was a simple boy who just loves to sing en play guitar. He was in the schools pop band "BROKE". The band was really good! And to think that they were only 12 years old. They were the pride of the school. They became more and more famous after they won the award of best school band local. A week after they won there were a lot of people who wanted to know: WHO are those kids? And when we get to see more of them! They were on YouTube television and on national TV. Girls from other school came to this school just too see them. The school couldn't be happier that there came more kids to their school! But that ended soon because 3 days later the famous rich music producer persona offered them their dream. A free study at the famous Alice Academy! No one was surprised when all off the boys took the offer. Not a week later they said there goodbye's and promised to come visited soon. But they never came back. Nobody heard a single thing from them they weren't responding emails of cards, they weren't on the news anymore. NOTHING! Some people said they couldn't take the pressure from the showbiz, or that they weren't good enough. There are still people who believe that they just waiting for the right time. But nobody knows for sure. Until today…

Kroyoko Academy Japan 2013,

A simple girl with long brown hair and eyes was running through the street. PLEAS STEP A SIDE! She screams. She was late AGAIN. Not that that is something new. Hahaha NO! The girl was ALWAYS LATE. Dam, she whispered when the traffic light turned red. That girl is Mikan sakura!

MIKAN SAKURA:

16 YEARS OLD

KROYOKO ACADEMY CLASS 4-2

When the light finally became green she runs like crazy past the street! Tokyo sure was busy, everywhere were people! But around the academy it became a lot quitter. The girl sighed; silence she whispered and she started to run faster. When she finally reached the school she runs with the little energy she has left to her class: 4-2

GOODMORNING EVERYONE! She said with a bright smile. Some classmates greeted the cheerful/exhausted girl back with a look like: she's just on time again

When she was there she took the seed next to her best friend emma

EMMA TENSON:

16 YEARS OLD

KROYOKO ACADEMY CLASS 4-2

CO-HEAD CHEERLEADER

When are you going to be on time Mikan? Her best friend laughed. I 'am on time mikan said breathing heavily. Her friend just smiled at her. Then the homeroom teacher Miss Snerp came in, immediately everybody went silence and took their seats. Miss Snerp wore the same cloths every day. A white blouse with a black blazer, black long skirt and her hair in a tight knot. She sits on her chair and looked at us with those creepy green eyes. I have an announced to make she said with her hard cold voice. I swallowed once. This is bad; I thought.

* * *

A/N: -I'AM DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE WHOOP! I 'am sorry for the cliffhanger (hehehehe) but I really hope you liked this chapter xx I 'am already thinking about chapter 2 but I don't know if my story will ever be read. Sooo if you liked my story hated it or loved it please review/follow/favourite I really want to know your thought so. ANYWAY thanks for reading x I hope to see you in chapter 2

Lots of love

Blondiva


	2. Chapter 2 I can

SHINE!

Chapter 2

A\N: -thank you guys so much for the follows/favorites and reviews! I want to thank you for the tips you gave me! They were really useful. I'am sorry about the quotation marks I tried to look better at it in this chapter but it is really hard. But thanks for saying! I hope you all like chapter 2. I found out that my first chapter was a little bit short so this one is longer. My summery kind of sucked so I made a new better one if you want you can read it in my bio. Please enjoy chapter 2 from SHINE!

* * *

_I have an announced to make she said with her hard cold voice. I swallowed once. This is bad; I thought._

I 'am sure you all heard about these boys from our school that got the opportunity to go to the Gakuen Alice music school 4 years ago..- OMG DO YOU MEAN "BROKE"!? A dirty blond girl screamed. That girl is luna koizumi.

LUNA KOZUMI

16 YEARS OLD

HEADCHEERLEADER

PRESIDENT OF THE BROKE FANCLUB

' Sit down and be silence! ; Miss Snerp shouted. Luna sat down still looking like she won the lottery. 'LIKE I WAS SAYING, continued Miss Snerp with angry look. They will come back to or school for few days to make their..- Miss Snerp couldn't speak any future because all the girls started to scream and shout some people even cried. And mikan just sat there looking shocked at the sudden outburst. She looks at her friend who just stared at the teacher with tears in her eyes. Then emma turned around and looked at mikan. She smiled at her and then goes to the other girls and hugs everybody from happiness. WOW these guys must be really something; mikan thought. BE QUIT NOW Miss snerp shouted for the second time. They coming tomorrow at 10 o'clock but don't..- And for the third time this lesson the girls started to scream.

-On the way home-

'I CANT BELIEVE they come back! Emma shouted. I was walking next to her kind of embarrassed that all the people were looking at us. Are they really that great? Mikan asked. Of course you never saw them because you just came to our school 2 years ago, emma said. Mikan stared into space when she thought about the accident 2 years ago. But her friend didn't notice and just continued talking. When you see them tomorrow you will fall in love with them at first sight. Suddenly mikan snapped out of the trance and listened to her friend. Are they really that good looking? She asked. Good is a soft explanation on how they look, THEY LOOK LIKE GODS! Emma said with a serious face. Mikan just smiled at her. Well we will see it tomorrow mikan said. OMG I CANT BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE COMING TOMORROW! Emma screamed so loud that mikan has to cover her ears. Don't you have cheerleading training today mikan reminded her. Oo dam, I have to go bye! Emma said as she waved at mikan. Bye, mikan said to her smiling.

I have to get home on time or I will be late for dancing, mikan thought. And she started to run.

What she didn't noticed was a raven haired guy wearing a hoody with black sunglasses

"BOOM! WHAAAAhh." mikan screamed when she bumped into something. She found herself lying on the floor and looking at a handsome guy around her age. She was in a sort of trance and couldn't stop staring at the boy. Until he smirked and said: Like what you see? Polkadot panties. Mikan looked at him confused, polkadot? She thought. Then she noticed that she was lying on the floor with her legs apart so the boy has a great view on her panties. YOU PERVERT! Mikan shouted getting up as fast as she could. DAM! I can't believe that guy saw my underwear! Then mikan looked up again and stared at those 2 beautiful dark crimson eyes. They guys smirk fated and he started to run past her, to the direction she came from. NO APOLOGY?! Mikan shouted to the guy for the second time. But then she noticed something. On the back of the boy his hoody stood: SHINE BRIGHT! Shine bright mikan whispered soft. She started to sing a kind of melody. Shine bright she whispered again, still looking at the direction the boy went. SHINE BRIGHT! Mikan shouted now really loud. A few people looked at her but she didn't care. She started to run as fast as she could.

When mikan finally reached home she opened the door seeing her mother rub the floor on her knees. Ow honey you came home really fast, her mother Yuka said. Euehhh yeah but I've got to go to my room I have a lot of homework to do, mikan said fast. Wait honey do you already know your mark for the math test? Eeuehhh… no didn't get It yet mikan said while walking up the stairs. Oww oke, good luck with your homework I will bring you tea later her mom smiled. Thanks mom! Mikan said. Actually she already got the mark of the math test but it was only a C. If her mother will see that she will be disappointed because she always says that mikan has to do her best at school so that she could get a good job. Yuka never finished school because she wanted to start a family with her boyfriend as soon as possible. Mikan's father died 2 years ago in a terrible car accident. Yuka decided to move to Tokyo to make a new start. She's still really sad about the dead of her husband but she didn't cry in front of mikan. Instead she threw all the stuff and memories of her husband in the trashcan even his guitar. But yuka could never forget her husband.

When mikan got to her room she sighted. She looks under her bed and grabs the guitar of her father. She knows her mother threw it away in the trashcan outside but she managed to take it without her mother noticed. In the past mikan played a lot on the guitar with her father they sang a lot together and he taught her how to write songs and play. Yuka always loved their songs, but when he died mikan wasn't allowed to sing, play guitar or go to guitar lessons ever again. Her mother didn't say why but mikan already knew that it was because it reminded yuka to much of her husband. But mikan plays in secret when she is alone and writes songs when she got inspiration. like now.

She sat on the bed with the guitar in her hands and her writer's book on her desk. And she just started to play.

**_So shine bright you and I we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_**

She stops for a moment write the text in her book and goes on.

**_Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy_**

Again she stopped playing and writes the text in her book. The lyrics just came out and the whole time she was just thinking about the beautiful eyes of the handsome boy. She just couldn't get him out of her mind.

After 2 hours of doing that over and over again the song was finally done!

**_Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy_**

**_ You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_**

**_ When you hold me, I'm alive, we're like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ I knew that we'd become one right away_**

**_ Ooh, right away_**

**_ At first sight, I felt the energy of sun rays_**

**_ I saw the life inside your eyes_**

**_ So shine bright, tonight, you and I_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Eye to eye, so alive_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shining bright like a diamond_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shining bright like a diamond_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Palms rise to the universe, as we, moonshine and molly_**

**_ Feel the warmth, we'll never die, we're like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_**

**_ When you hold me, I'm alive, we're like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_**

**_ I saw the life inside your eyes_**

**_ So shine bright, tonight, you and I_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Eye to eye, so alive_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shining bright like a diamond_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shining bright like a diamond_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ So shine bright, tonight, you and I_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Eye to eye, so alive_**

**_ We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond, oohhh yeah_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

**_ Shine bright like a diamond_**

Mikan smiled satisfied. And the picture of the handsome boy flashed in her mind again. DAM I really need to stop thinking about him mikan, thought. GO AWAY YOU PERVERT she said out loud. Still thinking how he saw her underwear. Mikan heard someone coming upstairs. As fast as possible she shove the guitar under her bed and her book under her pillow, she quickly sat on the chair in front of her desk en looked at the books like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Hello mikan how is homework going? Her mother entered her room with a cup of tea. Great I'm already at chapter 4 of my book mikan said. That's great Yuka smiled and placed the tea on her desk. But remember that you have dance lesson at 6 PM. Yeah I know mikan smiled. Yuka gave mikan a kiss on her forehead smiled and then goes downstairs

Mikan sighed; "how long am I going to keep this secret? Mikan said to her self."

A/N: -Chapter 2 finished! I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter showed a little bit more about mikan and her past. But there is more to write about it and I 'am definitely going to do that. In the next chapter the band appears! And more gakuen alice characters. AGAIN if I made a mistake please tell me about it. Anyway thanks for reading! Pleas follow/favorite/review. If you have any questions I will happily answer them. I hope to see you in chapter 3 xx

Lots of love

Blondiva


	3. Chapter 3 happy that I did it

SHINE!

Chapter 3

A/N: -Every time I see that someone review/favorite/followed my story I just can't stop smiling! Thank you so much. Your reviews really helped me a lot on this chapter. So I hope you guys like it. Well let's start with chapter 3 of SHINE!

* * *

_Mikan sighed; how long am I going to keep this secret? Mikan said to herself_

She felt guilty towards her mom. She didn't tell her mom about the math test or the fact that she still plays guitar. But that's not the only secret she has..

After Yuka left the room, mikan didn't do anything she just sat their staring in to space. Thinking about that time..

**- Flashback-**

After the dead of her husband, Yuka didn't do anything anymore. She just sat on the chair were her husband used to sit and stared at their wedding picture.

If mikan was around she acted like there was nothing wrong, And just smiled. But mikan saw how fake that smile was and started to get worried.

"Mom are you oke?" mikan asked her concerned

"I 'am fine honey" Yuka said

"Should I play a song for you?" mikan asked hoping that, that will cheer up her mood.

"NO." yuka said suddenly looking angry

"I don't want that you ever play guitar or sing again!" yuka screamed

Tears started to fall down mikan's face.

"b..b But w-why mom?!" mikan cried

"I don't want any memories of that man" Yuka screamed

"B-but he is your husband and my father!" mikan screamed back

"He WAS, but not anymore" yuka said calmly

Yuka started to grab all the stuff of her husband; all pictures and cloths even his guitar.

"NO MOM STOP! Don't throw it away" mikan screamed in panic

"I have to do this mikan." Her mother said deadly calm.

Her mother threw the stuff in away.

"Go to your room mikan." Yuka said

"But mom you can't-"mikan tried to say

"NOW!" yuka screamed

'I HATE YOU!" mikan screamed as hard she could

Even after the fight Mikan didn't stop playing guitar and singing. She just did it in secret.

A week long mother and daughter didn't talk. It was a cold week. Every time mikan came home her mother wasn't around. Not that mikan wanted to talk to her mother. But after a week her mother started to talk to her.

"We need to talk" yuka said serious

"We don't need to talk about anything." mikan replayed coldly

'mikan don't be so suborn I hate it when we fight" Yuka almost begged mikan

'What do you want?" mikan said still with the cold look in her eyes

Yuka looked at mikan with tears in her eyes. This is the first time Mikan ever saw her mother cry.

'I 'am sorry Mikan I shouldn't have acted like that, I just didn't know how to handle the dead of your father." Yuka said with a sad voice

Mikan started to feel sorry for her mother.

'Mikan I want to start over again, I bought a small house in Tokyo and you will enter a new school" yuka started to cry harder

'I' am so sorry mikan"

Mikan goes to her mom and hugs her tightly

'It's okay mom."

"I promise mikan when we are in Tokyo you can have dance lesson" yuka hugged mikan tighter "that's what you wanted when you were little right?"

Mikan nodded

"That's great." Yuka said "'but mikan please don't sing or play guitar anymore." Yuka looked at mikan with tears in her eyes

Mikan swallowed

"I promise." she said

Yuka smiled and this time it was a real smile, mikan smiled back.

-**End flashback-**

Mikan suddenly flashed back to reality. She felt at her cheeks and felt that they were wet from tears. She was crying from thinking about the past.

Mikan looked at her clock and saw that it was quarter past six.

"DAM!" mikan said out loud "I 'am late for dancing again"

She packed her stuff and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom!" mikan screamed

"Have fun honey!"

Mikan was now walking on the street to her lessons. She thought about the time she moved to this town

**-Flashback-**

'And do you like our new house?" yuka asked

"sure." Mikan said.

Mikan wasn't that happy at all. She missed her friends really much. And their old house had a lot of memories about her father. She felt like leaving her father alone when she left the house yesterday. And now they are standing in front of their new home

"so." Her mother said when they walked inside the house. "Witch room do you want?"

"I don't really care" mikan said with a bored look

"oo come on mikan smile a little!" yuka said

Mikan looked at her mother who just smiled as bright as the sun.

'I am going to look upstairs mikan said" trying to sound a little bit happy

"Sure' her mother answered

Mikan walked upstairs and looked in every room. The house wasn't that big as their old house, but it was pretty. She looked out of the window at the beautiful scenery. Maybe she can get used to this house.

"Mikan can you come for a second." yuka yelled from downstairs

"Coming!"

Mikan walked down stair and saw yuka standing there with her her money in her hands

"Her." she said and pushed the money in mikan's hands

"-Where is this for?" Mikan asked

"ooo it's for your dancing classes, I already got some money so you could go" her mother said

"So I bring this there and they will accept it?"

"Yeah." Yuka said happily

Yuka told her daughter what the directions where to the dance studio. And watched her daughter a she walked away with a smile.

When mikan finally reached the dance studio she walked to the door and tried to push it but it won't open. She pulled the door but it stayed close. She looked at the door confused

"What the heck?!" mikan thought

When she looked closely she saw the a board

"CLOSED"

"Just great!" mikan said out loud

She turned around and saw another studio

"Music studio -R"

She walked to the studio and stood in front of the door when she looked inside she saw more than 50 guitars in the studio

"Wow!" mikan said out loud

"Quit impressive isn't it?" she heard a voice say from the back

She turned around and saw a handsome young man standing in front of her

"Who are you?" mikan asked the guy.

"Reo" the guy said with a smirk on his face. "I' am the owner of this studio" he said

"Can you play guitar?" reo asked

"A little bit." Mikan said confused why he asked that

"Why do you ask?" mikan looked him straight in the eye

"Well because you look like you can play, you looked cute when you were drooling over the guitars." He smirked.

"I WASN'T DROOLING!" she yelled at him

"Well then interested in taking lessons?" reo asked

"I would love to but I have promised to go on dance lessons" mikan answered

"Aaaa you one of those children that always do what their parents say" reo smirked

'I' am not one of them!" mikan said

"Prove it." He said

"What? Mikan said confused

"I dare you to take lessons from me" reo said

"Are you crazy" mikan scream

"I' am not one of those girls who just do what guys say" mikan yelled now

"Listen I know you want it and I promise that I won't tell anyone." He said with a serious voice

Mikan stared at him. He was right she really wanted it badly and this may be her opportunity to make her dream come true

"oke we got a deal" mikan said finally

"But promise you won't tell anyone" she said serious

"I promise" he said laughing at her serious face

"Be here tomorrow six am, then we will start your first lesson" he smirked

"Fine" mikan said

"See you tomorrow little girl" reo said smiling widely

"Shut up!" mikan screamed but the guy was already inside.

She walked away from the shop suddenly feeling really happy. "Maybe isn't this town that bad." She thought smiling widely.

**- End flashback -**

Before mikan knew it she was already in front of the music studio. She smiled at herself as she saw reo waved at her she waved back and started to run to him.

"Although I have to lie to my mom, I' am happy I took the lessons" mikan sakura though smiling.

* * *

A/N: - CHAPTER 3 FINISHED. Woooooww I spend all day on this chapter! It was a lot fun to write about mikans past. I 'am really sorry I couldn't make the band appear! PLEAS FORGIVE ME! But I will make sure that I will make them appear next chapter I PROMISE. So pleas follow/review/favorite and thanks for the support you guys give me! See you in chapter 4 xx

Lots of love

Blondiva


	4. Chapter 4 when we meet again

SHINE!

Chapter 4

A/N: -hello guys. I 'am going to say this every chapter but THANK YOU FOR FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW MY STORY. I just want to warn you that those early updates were because I got a lot of inspiration! But I got a lot buzzier, but I still got a lot of inspiration so I will try to update as soon as possible. It won't take really longer, just longer than 1 day ;-) anyway let's starts with the story SHINE!

* * *

_"__Althougt I have to lie to my mom, I' am happy I took the lessons" mikan sakura thought smiled_

Mikan walked in to the shop and saw it was really busy.

She didn't saw Reo anywhere, but she was sure that she just saw him in front of the window. Mikan just started to look around the shop.

"Reo!" mikan screamed

But it was so busy that nobody heard the brunet. She felt herself being pushed around and started to feel dizzy.

Now mikan started to panic. She wanted to scream but no words came from her mouth.

Suddenly someone took mikan's hand and dragged her outside

Mikan calmed down when she felt the cold wind on her skin. She looked up at her savior, and she saw a prince looking guy with deep blue eyes and blond hair staring at her concerned.

"Are you okey?"

"S-sure."

The guy smiled satisfied

"That's greet, so can I know the name of the girl I saved" he said with a charming smile

"Stop drooling over him and just answer the dam question!" mikan said mentally to her.

"M-m.. Mikan"

'That's a really cute name" he smiled

'anyway, thanks for saving me" mikan smiled at him

"It was nothing"

Just when she was about to ask his name. She heard someone behind her.

"So the lessons started a little bit later and you already hooked up with some guy?"

It was reo

"We're not hooking up!" mikan yelled at him with a small blush on her face.

"sure." Reo said sarcastically and winked at mikan

The blond guy just watched how mikan was trying to convince reo that they didn't hook up. He looked at his watch and saw it was already this late. He has to go to rehearsal

"Reo I got to go now, but it was nice meeting you mikan."

"What you have to go already? I've wanted to show you my new guitar collection.

"Sorry buddy I will come back when it's quitter."

"It's never quite when you come." Reo responded with a smirk. The blond guy smiled back "I know." And without saying any word the guy walked away. Mikan could've said bye but the only thing she could do was stare at him when he walks away.

"How cute you're drooling" reo said with a smirk

"I' am not drooling!" mikan yelled while whipping of her mouth.

'Sure. Anyway lets go inside and start your lesson." reo said walking to the shop. Mikan just followed him.

When they reached the shop mikan saw that only a few people were left in the shop.

"Where is everybody?" Mikan asked confused. She was sure that just a minute ago there were a lot of people here.

"Well they left. When the famous people go away everybody follows them like dogs" Reo explained

"Wait, there were famous people here?" mikan asked making her brown eyes bigger.

Reo slapped his for head with his hand. "Is this girl really that stupid?!" he thought. "Actually, you just talked with one of th-.."

Reo couldn't speak any future because suddenly the door slapped open and tall guy with a black mask came in.

"Where is reo?" the guy said with a kill voice.

Reo swallowed 'heeeey persona, I didn't see you in a long, long time!". He walked over to persona's side and reached his hand to give him a nice welcome. But persona walked just passed him and walked over to the guitars.

"I heard they didn't have the chance to buy a new guitar." Persona said with no emotions on his face

"Nope not really, I tried to keep everybody so far away from them as possible but it didn't work"

'Didn't Reo noticed that, that guy had no emotion in his face" mikan said mentally to herself a little bit scared of the so called "persona"

Persona looked at mikan with his dark eyes. "And who is that?" he asked "that's one of my students" reo answered.

"Is she any good?"

"She's my best student."

"hn." Persona answered while walking to the other guitar section. Reo just looked how persona walked away and rolled his eyes.

Mikan didn't hear anything about the conversation between the 2 man she was to busy staring at a beautiful white with red guitar. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and when she saw it was reo she sighed from relief.

"I need to handle something with persona, but you can already go to the class room and start playing if you want."

Mikan nodded. "I will do that" she walked past reo to the class room.

When she got there she grabs her favorite guitar and sits down in one of the chairs. She couldn't bring her father's guitar she was sure her mother will notice.

She closed her eyes and started singing the song she made a few hours ago. After she song the last line she heard someone clap. She opened her eyes and saw reo leaning with his back on the door. He smiled "finally made a new song?"

"yeah.." mikan nodded in embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed the song was really good!" reo said enthusiasts. "too bad the lesson is already over."

Mikan looked at him 'lesson already over?" she said and she looked at her watch "it's already time?!"

'Yeah sorry this is my fault." Reo started "I didn't expect that so many people would come"

"No need to apology" mikan flashed a smile while putting the guitar back in on place. "I guess I see you next week then?" mikan asked

'Sure same time?" reo smiled

"sure" mikan said and she stepped out of the studio and waved reo goodbye. Reo waved back and screamed 'your new song rocks mikan sakura!"

Mikan could only laugh at her teacher she waved at him and walked back home.

**Back home-**

When mikan was home she opened the door and screamed 'I am home!"

"Hello honey, how were you dancing lessons" mikan heard her mother say from the kitchen.

"Good" mikan answered with a red head she wasn't good at lying .she walked to the kitchen. There she saw that her mom made her favorite food: macaroni with cheese!

Mikan sat down on the chair next to her mom, thanked her for the food and started eating. "This is delicious!" mikan said with her mouth full with macaroni. Yuka laughed at her "glad you like it" and she started to eat too.

Right after dinner mikan goes to her bed. She was tired because she did a lot today. Mikan lie down in her bed and fell asleep right away. Still thinking about the masked man, the prince boy and the crimson eyed boy.

**Next day-**

Mikan woke up staring at the clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock. She moaned and lay down again. Then she realizes what was standing on the clock. 'I' AM LATE!" she yelled. As fast as she can she took a shower put on her clothes, brushed her teeth and packed her bag. Then she rushed down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" mikan yelled

"Late again?" yuka said. But she didn't get an answer because her daughter already shut the door. "Something's never change" she said out loud while smiling.

Mikan rushed on the street (like any other day). But suddenly she stopped because she saw a guy wearing a hoody with the text: shine bright.

"Hey you!" mikan yelled

The guy turned around, now mikan was for sure that was the rude guy she bumped in yesterday. But after the guy turned he started to run.

"Hey why are you running? STOP!" mikan yelled and she started to run after him.

When she finally reached him she grabs his arm to stop him. When he turned around she saw the guy shining red crimson eyes and again she couldn't say anything.

"Look polkadot if you want a kiss I-.."

And again mikan snapped out of the trance "what the heck are you saying! I don't want a kiss from you, I don't even know you!

The guy looked at her now interested "you don't know me?" he smirked

"Should I know you then?"

"Well actually- never mind" the guy said. "But if you don't know who I am why were you running after me?"

Now a blush came on the brunet her face. 'uuuhhh.. Well I- I wanted to thank you" she said

"Thank me?"

"Yeah you inspired me to write a song."

"I inspired you" the guy said while smirking

'Not you, you pervert, the text on your hoody!" mikan said when a small blush came on her face

'When can I hear the song you wrote for me?"

'It wasn't for you!"

The guy smirked wider but then he noticed two girls standing behind the tree pointing at him

_'isn't that natsume from the band broke?"_

_"Omg, that's him!"_

He hears them whisper. "Dam!" he thought

He then looked at the girl who looks at him worried.

"Are you okey you look a little bit pal"

'Don't worry about me polkadots. A little girl like you should worry about herself"

And that were his last words when he run of. Mikan looked at him confused/mad while he was running.

'What's wrong with that guy?" she thought. She looked around and saw luna and lotta (queen bitches and presidents from "BROKE" fan club) standing behind a tree. Before she could say anything she heard the clock tower. Boom….boom…boom.

"Dam!" mikan thought "I have to run."

And with that mikan runs with high speed to her class.

When she finally reached the class she sat down next to emma.

'Aren't you excited that "BROKE" comes today?" emma asked

"Ow that of course" mikan smiled

Actually she forgot that.

Before the lesson start luna stormed in the class room.

"Everybody listens up" she screamed trough the class room. "I just saw natsume! But he wasn't alone he was with a girl and they were flirting and all!"

The girls all looked shocked and started to panic some people even looked mad.

"Poor girl she is so dead now." Mikan thought

Before luna could add the details Miss Snerp came the class room in.

'Silence!" she screamed

Everybody went silence and runs to their seeds.

Before we start the lessons please welcome: koko, kitsune-me, Ruka and natsume from the band "BROKE" she said with a bored voice

All the girls started to scream as hard as they could. And mikan just sat there with her hands on her ears.

"Are they going to scream every dam time they see them?" she asked mentally to herself

What she didn't saw was that natsume actually was staring at her.

* * *

A/N: - chapter 4 done! YEAH! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter espessiley mikan's meeting with ruka was fun to write, but I' am not planning on making a love triangle, Nooo! But anyway thanks for reading please follow/favorite/review if you have any questions pleas ask! Hope to see you in chapter 5.!

Lots of love

Blondiva


	5. Chapter 5 they are after me?

SHINE!

Chapter 5

AN: - chapter 5 is up! Thank you for all you follows/reviews/favorites. In this chapter definitely will be more mikanxnatsume moments anyway let's start with the story SHINE!

**DISCLAIMER:** I always forget to disclaim so for now – I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONG'S THAT ARE USED IN THIS FANFIC! Thank you x

* * *

_What she didn't saw was that natsume actually was staring at her_.

Mikan's mouth fell wide open. She was staring at the prince boy from before! "That's the guy from the studio" she thought. She recognized him from his big blue eyes and his golden hair. Who she didn't recognize was a certain raven haired guy. But how could she know! She only ever saw his eyes because every time they met he wore his hoody.

Natsume stared at mikan "that's polka polkadots!" He thought "this couldn't get any better" he smirked at himself

"Everybody silence now!" Miss Snerp almost screamed. "To be clear they not stay at this school forever, they just here to make their debut."

Some girls nodded in agreement other's looked like the just saw someone die. But if you know Miss Snerp you know that she just ignores that.

'Are they finally going to make their debut?!" someone screamed with a high pity voice.

That was Luna.

"Yes but I think they can better explain that." Miss Snerp said. "Introduce yourself."

The golden haired prince boy stepped forward.

"Hi my name is ruka and I play the guitar, we are here to promote our debut single that comes out in January."

Now another guy stepped forward

"Yo my name is koko and I play the drums." You could see he was the joker of the group.

"Hey my name is kitsu-me and I play keyboard."

"And he is single!" koko said while slapping his hand on his friend's shoulder. Kitsu-me just shoved his friend's hand of his shoulder and gave him a glare.

Now all the girls started to scream and shout.

_"I 'am single too! Be my boyfriend"_

_"No mine!"_

"Silence!" Miss Snerp shouted "let them continue."

Then the raven haired guy stepped forward. Mikan couldn't help but think he looks familiar. "where do I know this guy from?" she thought.

"Natsume, singing and guitar." He said with a kill voice.

Everybody went silence and stared at the so called "natsume"

"I know this voice." Mikan thought "but from what?"

"So now that's done." Miss Snerp interrupted the awkward silence. "Let's start with choosing partners.

Do you remember when the boys came to class and the girls screamed as hard as they could? Now think of that only ten times harder! (If that's possible)

_"Be my partner ruka!"_

_"Natsume I can show you around all places!"_

_"Yomo I can tell really dirty jokes."_

All girls had something to say and wanted to be their partner. The boys who are actually in this class didn't get any attention from the girls anymore. And they were angry about that.

"Listen!" Miss Snerp said angrily. "I' am going to choose who is whose partner.

Some girls sighed now they know they didn't get any chance if Miss Snerp chooses the partners.

"so I' am going to write the partners on the board.

koko – Kira

Kitsume – Lara

Natsume – Emma

Ruka – Mikan

"These are going to be the partners for this time and I don't want any complaining"

"Why didn't I get a guy!?" Luna said not realizing how slutty that sounded

"I said NO COMPLAINIG!"

Luna Immediately sat down but she still looked mad.

Mikan gasped at the list. She was partners with the prince guy! She smiled at herself but then realizes that Emma was partners with the cold and kill guy. She then felt a something weird in her stomach. "Jealousy?" she thought "what? No! She only felt pity for her friend, right? And she didn't even know the guy!"

Instead of being sad her friend looked really happy with her partner. "Do you see how hot he is?" Emma whispered happily.

"Sure" mikan whispered back angrily

"Why are you angry?"

'I' am not angry." Mikan whispered

"Are you angry because I got the hot guy?" Emma whispered confused.

'I' AM NOT ANGRY" mikan shouted

The whole class was now looking at her. Then they started to laugh. Milan's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"So now we know that Miss Sakura is not angry can we start the lessons? Or does anybody else want to say something?"

When nobody response Miss Snerp walked to her desk and said that the boys could sit next to their partners.

(So the places are now RUKA-MIKAN-NATSUME-EMMA. Yes four tables in a row!)

When everybody sat down in their seeds someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Miss Snerp lazily answered from her chair. When she turned around and saw it was the director she got up from her chair and walked up to him.

"S-sire what a-a unexpected pleasure"

"Please follow me to my office Miss Snerp" the director said.

"B-but s-sire what about the class I can't leave them"

"I think they are old enough to take care of themselves" the director nodded towards the class and walked out of the classroom. Miss Snerp followed him but didn't forget to glare at the class before she walked pass the door.

When Miss Snerp was gone it was like a bomb exploded. All the girls surrounded the band members and asked them many questions and said how hot they looked.

And mikan. Yeah she just sat into the middle of this. She started to fell dizzy again and wanted to get out of the crowed. Of course or prince noticed. "Mikan can you tour me around the school?" ruka said gently. Mikan looked at him confused "he wanted a tour? On a time like this!?" but when she saw his pervasive eyes she nodded "sure, follow me."

"The girls pouted can't you stay with us a little bit longer?"

"Sorry girls but I really want to see the school." Ruka answered

"Then we are coming with you!" Luna said. Some girls nodded in excitement.

"no, I' am good I have a partner" he flashed them a smile "if you will excuse us." He said walking away and pulling mikan with him.

Natsume just looked at them. He wasn't jealous! No, a hot singer who can get every girl doesn't get jealous when his best friend walks away with a stupid childish polkadots girl, RIGHT?!

"I want a tour too." He said to the girl who was his partner and obviously a fan girl.

"S-sure" Emma responded

Natsume stood up and walked coolly away with his hands in his pockets. Emma just followed him.

**-out of the class**

"Thanks for saving me AGAIN."

"Don't worry about it mikan" he said with a wink. "So now we're already out of the class, how about you give me a real tour in and out he school and I treat you to a burger after that?"

Mikan cheeks started to turn pink again

"What, no you can't! You saved me I can't let you pay for me too."

"That's true but I will look bad if we walk into a burger shop and I let the lady pay."

"W-we we don't have to eat a burger you can go with your band mates""

"We've been in Gakuen Alice for four years! So I don't really know the good shops around here and I don't think my mates know."

"B-but…."

"What if you lead me and my band mates to a really good shop and I treat you to something, as thanks, then we're even."

Mikan couldn't do anything but give in right? So she agreed.

"sure." she said and she flashed a smile

"So now that's done how about a tour?"

"Yeah… this way" mikan started walking to the canteen when she suddenly heard someone

"Ruka, we're going on a tour with you" al kill voice said

Ruka already guessed who that was. He turned around and flashed a smile at natsume.

"Sure mate"

Mikan and Emma walked in front and natsume and ruka in the back. Luckily there weren't any girls who just jumped on them they were all in classes.

"Since when does that natsume guy wants a tour?" mikan whispered

"I don't know" Emma whispered back "when you and ruka walked out of the classes he suddenly said he wanted a tour too"

"ooo then that's clear he just wanted to be with his best friend, I mean they aren't best friends for nothing."

Emma knows that wasn't the reason there was something more behind it. But she didn't know what. But what she knows is that she has to make natsume fall in love with her how rude and kill he may be he is good looking and a star singer. 'He can make me popular in no time.´ Emma thought with an evil smile on her face

"Sure" Emma said with her sweet voice

Mikan nodded in agreement and they started to walk to the library.

Natsume couldn't imagine why he said he wanted a tour. I mean it was so dam boring all the girls did was talking about library stuff and the school. But he was already happy that his partner didn't start hitting on him.

"You're looking out of it bud" he heard ruka say who walked next to him

"Yeah well this tour started to get boring"

"Haha, then why did you agree?"

"To get away from all those fan girls" he said with a boring voice. That was not completely untrue he was sick and tired of those girls asking him about whatever.

"You sick of them already? Well then this semester is going to be long for you."

"It's not like you like them."

"Yeah but I am not rude"

"Hn." was his only answer

"Well I spoke to mikan..-"

"Who the heck is mikan?" natsume said like he didn't even wanted to know.

"The brunet" ruka answered "and I don't think she is a fan girl so if you want to I ca-.."

What ruka said next he didn't hear "mikan-mikan-mikan" was the only thing he heard in his head while looking at the back of the brunet.

"heey natsume!" ruka waved his hand in front of his friends face

That seemed to work because natsume snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend

"What?"

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?"

"Hn." was his only answer

"Like I was saying! I invited her to go to dinner with us"

"What why? I thought you had a girlfriend. Natsume said "already cheating on her?" he smirked

"Dude I'm am not going to cheat on her! Mikan just seemed nice and I think she is the only one who can tour us around without hitting on us" ruka said with a serious face

"True" natsume admitted

Suddenly the brunet turned around "Are you guys actually paying attention?" she said angry. Emma didn't say anything. She didn't want to make a bad impression on natsume.

But right after mikan turned around she couldn't help but stare at those beautiful crimson. Finally she started to remember. "H-hey you're that ru-"

RING!

That was the sound of the bell. But for the fan girls it was the sound of the guy's hunts. From every place there came girls running to them.

_"There they are!"_

_"OMG, what are they doing with those girls!"_

_"Dump those bitches and come with me!"_

Emma already started to run. Mikan just stood there, frozen. She stared at the girls who are running to her looking ready to kill her. Suddenly someone grabs her hand and started to run pulling her with him. mikan's face still had the same expression, shocked. When they were outside the mystery guy pulled her behind some bushes. Mikan heard some fan's running past.

_"Where is that bitch!"_

_"Find them!"_

When mikan felt save she started to have that warm expression on her face again. She didn't know anything that just happened. One time she was just walking in the school and the second she was laying outside behind the bushes with a guy! Mikan looked up at the guy but he was sitting with his back to her so she couldn't see who he was.

When the guy turned around she was staring into those crimson red eyes again.

"You're th-…!"

Again mikan couldn't finish sense because natsume held his hand for her mouth.

"Keep your voice or we get caught." He whispered

Mikan could feel the hair on her back going straight up just by hearing his husky low voice.

"y-you're the rude guy from before" mikan whispered when he pulled his hand back

"Finally recognized me polkadots" he smirked

"Stop calling me polkadots, you mean jerk!" mikan shouted

_"There she is!"_

_"Omg she is making out with natsume"_

"We're not making out!" Mikan screamed back

"Good save polka" natsume said sarcastically

Again natsume grabs mikan's hand and starts to run, pulling her with him. This time mikan wasn't in shock and was managed to talk.

"Why are you pulling me with you!" she shouted at him

"Because they are going to kill you when they get you"

"Yeah right!" mikan said sarcastically

Then she turned around and saw the murder looking girls running after them. Mikan swallowed "Okey maybe natsume isn't wrong about that" she thought.

"Fine!" she said "but where are we going!?"

"To a quiet and dark place" natsume smirked

"You pervert!" mikan shouted with a disgust face.

* * *

A/N: -done with chapter 5 already! Whoop this goes fast I'm already on CHAPTER 5! For in the next chapter ~who is ruka's girlfriend? ~how is mikan going to react now she found out who the rude guy really is? ~and will she let him hear her song? READ AND FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6! Anyway pleas REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW THANK YOU SO MUSH! Hope to see you in chapter 6 x

Lots of love

blondiva


	6. ch 6 she is special like her underwear

SHINE!

Chapter 6

A/N: - chapter 6 is up! Sooo it took me a little while to write this chapter compared to the other chapters. But here it is! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the ones who reviewed/favorite/followed xxx.

…

***Questions:**

**xNatsuMikanx: when are the girls coming in to the story?**

**Blondiva: SOON! Hotaru is going to appear in this chapter (but you will see more of her) and the other girls will appear later on the story. I think permy is going to appear a few chapters later and anna and nonoko after that. Thanks for your question and reading this story xx LOL B (L**ots** O**f** L**ove** B**londiva**)**

…

Anyway let's start with the story SHINE!

* * *

_"You pervert!" mikan shouted with a disgust face._

Mikan and natsume were running like crazy while the fan girls followed them like crazy animals. Mikan started to get tired. I mean they are running for ages already!

"Are we there yet!?" mikan asked him

"Already tired little girl?"

"I am not tired and I am not a little girl!" mikan screamed

Natsume only smirked in response.

Now mikan saw that they were running towards a burger shop.

"Are we going to hide in a burger shop? Not you best plan natsume."

But natsume didn't say anything instead he just pulled mikan to the back of the shop there he knocked 3 times on the door and a middle aged man with grey hair and a grey mustache opened the door.

"Natsume, bonjour mon fils! (Hello mine son)"

"Hey monsieur long time no see!" natsume said and he gave the old man a hug

"And who is the belle (pretty) lady?" the man asked with a big accent

"This is polk-" Natsume started but he was cut off when mikan stamped on his food, HARD

"Mikan Sakura" she greeted the man with a big smile

"Bonjour mikan, I'm the owner of this shop Louis." He said with a France accent

"Nice too meet you."

"It's mon pleasure belle mikan." Louis said with a wink. "So she is your girlfriend?" he asked towards natsume."

"Well actual-" natsume started but he was cut off by mikan when she stamped on his food, AGAIN.

"No I don't know him that well." Mikan answered for him.

"Aw, what a shame." Louis said with a sad face "but please come in, your ami (friend) is already waiting for you." He said while holding the door open so we could get in.

"In the usual place?" natsume asked still holding his foot

"Of course!" Louis said while winking

Mikan and natsume followed Louis to the basement

"Why are we going to the basement?" mikan hissed to natsume

"Scared polkadots?" he asked while he puts an arm around mikan's waist.

For a moment mikan was shocked by his sudden movements. She stared into his eyes and she could only think how beautiful and bri- "STOP!" mikan thought she flashed back to reality

"I am not scared." Mikan said when she pushed of natusme's arm.

Natsume only smirked at himself.

After walking down the stairs the 3 people faced a plain looking green door.

"What's behind it?"

"n-nothing just an extra room." Louis said a little bit nervous

This made mikan a little bit suspicious "what the heck could be behind that door?"

When they reached a red looking door Louis grabs his keys and opened the door.

"Welcome monsieur and madame!"

Mikan and natsume stepped into the room and the only think mikan could thing was "pretty!" everything was so beautiful! Form the chocolate fountain to the beautiful see blue curtains. Mikan felt like she was in Wonderland.

"Please let me walk you to your seed." Louis said

Natsume and mikan followed Louis to their seed. And there she saw ruka sitting with a beautiful short black haired girl.

" Natsume mikan, you guys made it!" ruka said happily when we sat across them.

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend?" the short black haired girl said

"Actual-" natsume was about to say but he stopped himself and turned to look at mikan.

"Don't you dare to stamp on my foot again" natsume said angrily

Mikan just stuck her tongue out at natsume, who rolled his eyes

Ruka and the short haired girl looked at each other. Ruka nodded at the short haired girl and she nodded back. This goes unnoticed by natsume and mikan.

"Anyway!" Natsume hissed "she is not my girlfriend."

"And he is not my boyfriend!" mikan added

"I think that, that was clear.' natsume hissed

"NO I'm making it clear"

"You're not, you just-"

"euheuum" someone suddenly said

Natsume and mikan looked up and looked at Louis who was standing there with the menu.

"Anything you want to drink?"

"Water please." Mikan said with a red head from embarrassment while taking the menu from louis

"Do you two want anything?" Louis asked

"No we're fine, oncle (uncle)" ruka answered

"He is your uncle?!" mikan screamed

Natsume slapped his forehead with his hand. The short haired girl rolled her eyes but ruka actually answered.

"Yeah he is the oldest son from my mother's side" ruka answered with a wide smile

"Ow.." mikan said

Then there was an awkward silence

"So." Ruka started "I forgot you to introduce my girlfriend hotaru. Hotaru this is mikan, mikan this is hotaru." He said

"Nice too meet you." Mikan flashed a smile

For a second hotaru was impressed that the girl was no fan girl and wasn't trying to kill her for being with ruka. But of course hotaru imai never shows any kind of emotion.

"What are you doing here?" hotaru asked her

"I'm not that sure myself" mikan answered

Hotaru turned to ruka "Nogi what is she doing here?"

'Don't be that rude hotaru." Ruka said while smiling "I made a promise to natsume that if the fan girls lose control we will meet at this shop."

"That doesn't explain why she is here." Hotaru said cold

"Well.." natsume started "I was going to run away from the fan girls but then I saw polkadots standing their frozen so I pulled her with me. And now we are here"

"polkad-.. WAIT I don't even want to know" ruka started but cut of himself

Natsume only smirked and hotaru rolled her eyes

"Soooo…" mikan started "anyone knows where emma is?" she asked

"Well, before I could do anything she was already gone." Ruka said

"Then I think I need to call her first. Excuse me" mikan said and she was about to walk away but before she could natsume grabs her wrist.

"You can't tell her that we're here polkadots"

"Why? It's not like she will come or anything"

"Polka just don't tell her" natsume looked at her with a serious face

Mikan rolled her eyes "Fine I won't tell, happy?" and with that she walked off to the lady's room

Natsume sighed "that girl is like a dog."

Ruka smiled at his best friend "I think she has something that most people don't have"

"Like what? Polkadots underwear?" natsume said cool

Ruka and hotaru rolled their eyes at the same time

"No you pervert!" ruka said while laughing at his friend

"She has a very special secret." Hotaru pointed out "and I am going to find what that is." she said while smirking evilly.

Ruka swallowed at his girlfriend. And natsume thought "why the heck does ruka date this girl!?"

* * *

A/N: - Sorry guys this was a short one! But I promise to make the next one longer, okey? So now we know that hotaru is ruka's girlfriend (who didn't expect that..) and in the next chapter mikan will meet the whole band again (destiny) but how? Where? When? READ AND FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 7! Please follow/favorite/review thank you guys for your support xx

Lots of love

Blondiva


	7. Chapter 7 I DON'T HAVE A SECRET!

SHINE!

Chapter 7

A/N: heeey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was so busy with school and anything that I had no free time anymore. But I was also really inspirited so I wrote 3 other fanfictions! I'm not going to publish it yet but pleas look forward to it. 2 of the fanfictions will be about gakuen alice and the other one about the Disney movie STARSTRUCK! I really love that movie xx you should check it out its amazing!

***Questions:**

** LunarNeko: Heey! I really like your story. I've read all the six chapters you have so far. And i totally love them, but when i reread your summary ( don't know how to spell it) it said that she meets them AGAIN. Is this going to be explained later or did i misinterpreted it?! Or am i going to fast? **

** Blondiva: thank you so much for reading my story I'm glad you like it! Haha no you actually pretty smart! The definitely going to meet AGAIN! But I won't tell anything about it haha. Please keep reading my story to find out. LOL Bx**

**…**

**XNatsuMikanx: Can't wait... Thanks for answering heheehe I love the story... Hey will you introduce the band members soon and are the girls girlfriends of the boys... I'm sorry for asking so many questions but I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Blondiva: aaawwh thanks for the compliment! And I don't care, you can ask as many questions as you want ;-). The band members are introduced in chapter 5. But you will know more about them future in the story! And if the girls are the girlfriends….? I'm not going to tell! Hahah you just have to wait, sorry. Thanks for you review. LOL BX**

ANYWAY let's start with the story SHINE!

* * *

_"She has a very special secret." Hotaru pointed out "and I am going to find what that is." she said while smirking evilly._

_Ruka swallowed at his girlfriend. And natsume thought "why the heck does ruka date this girl!?"_

After mikan finished her call with Emma she walked back to the restaurant. She felt bad really bad she has to lie to her best friend I mean who wouldn't feel bad!? She said that she was eating at the burger shop with an old friend. At first Emma doubted that but after she said that natsume has leaved her alone after the girls came running their way, she took the story for real.

Mikan was now back to the table and saw that the atmosphere was…. weird. Hotaru had some strange twinkle in her eyes, ruka looked kind of afraid and natsume has just his cold boring face but she saw he was uneasy.

"What's with the weird atmosphere?" mikan asked when she sat down

"So mikan do you have any special talent?" hotaru asked ignoring mikan's question

"Special talent? Like what?"

_"_Are you really smart?" hotaru asked

"hn.. If this girl is smart then smart wouldn't have a meaning." Natsume answered before mikan can.

"You just know me for like 3 hours and you say I'm stupid?!"

"Yes that's exactly what I say."

Before mikan can react on the insult hotaru started talking again.

"Okay let's just say you're not that smart."

Natsume gave her a smirk while mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Do you have any hobbies?" hotaru asked

"Yeah I play guitar and s-"mikan covered her mouth with her own hands. "I-I m-mean I dance…" she corrected herself

"So you play guitar?" hotaru asked frowning her eyebrows

"N-n-no…"

"But you just said you did." Hotaru concluded

"Y-yeah but that's not-.."

"Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"I DON'T KEEP ANYTHING A SECRECT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that said mikan runs out of the restaurant.

"Good job hotaru." Natsume said

"It's not like I'm the only person that ever made girls run away." Hotaru fired back

Ruka sat there staring at the direction mikan went "she plays guitar." Was the only thing he thought "that's why I saw her at reo's place yesterday! But I can't tell natsume of hotaru…. She has to tell them herself. Because it's her secret."

And with that ruka snapped back to reality..

"Guy's, guys stop the fighting! Isn't or main problem that mikan just ran away!?" ruka said

"So what are we going to do now?" natsume said hating this dramatic moment

"I think we should go after her." Ruka said he already stood up from his chair

"NO! The last thing we should do is chase after her. We should give her time because that girl definitely has a secret and if she wants it or not I'm going to find out what it is."

"Great creepy hotaru is back!" natsume said sarcastic

**-With mikan-**

"That stupid hotaru and natsume!" she thought "why can't they just leave me alone!"

She started climbing upstairs "and why the heck does that Louis guy has a freaking restaurant in the basement!?"

When mikan was finally upstairs she was out of breath "upstairs is why harder than downstairs" she thought.

And now she was walking out of the burger shop like nothing happened. I mean she couldn't run, could she? first: she was out of breath, and second: have you ever seen somebody run out of a burger shop!?

On the way home mikan felt bad. "Maybe didn't I have to run away but just tell them that I didn't play guitar…" mikan thought "but who will believe me!? I don't think I will believe myself! Mikan sighed "maybe I should've told them that I play guitar.. AAAARRRGGG!" mikan let out a groan of frustration.

When mikan finally reached home she saw that there was a letter on the table.

_Dear mikan_

_I'm going to the market today._

_I will be home at five._

_Love mom x_

Mikan looked at the clock and saw it was four o'clock.

"Then I have still an hour!" mikan thought. And with that she ran upstairs and grabbed her guitar. She wanted to play the song she wrote again! She wanted to grab her notebook on her desk but saw it wasn't their!

"oow no this is not good!" mikan said out loud and she started to look around her room.

"Where is it, where is it!?" she thought

When her whole room was upside down she still hasn't find her note book.

"Dammit!" she said out loud putting her hands in her hair out of frustration.

And at one's her eyes started to twinkle "REO!" she screamed "maybe it's there!" mikan thought

And whiteout thinking mikan dropped everything in her hands and started to run. She slammed the door behind her and ran like a crazy to the studio.

When she finally reached the studio and was out of breath for the second time today, she saw a board hanging

CLOSED

"Not again!" mikan said out loud

But then she saw someone coming walking in the studio and she started to knock on the door as hard as she could while screaming "please open the door! My notebook is in their pleas!"

The shadow walked to the door but didn't open it.

"Please open it please!

But then she heard a really familiar voice speaking "only if you admit you play guitar and if you play me a song."

Mikan looked up shocked "YOU!"

* * *

A/N: bam bam baaaaammm….. And that was chapter 7 already! I reallt hope you guy's liked it. Please Review/follow/favorite it will mean a lot to me x. On the same time I will post my starstruck story! If you want to check it out! But make sure you watch the movie first xx thank you guys so much

Lots of love

Blondiva


	8. Chapter 8 I can't lie to you

SHINE!

Chapter 8

A/N: heeellloooo people! Thank you guys so much for your reviews/follows/favorites! I love you guys! Hope you will like the chapter. Btw I was told that I make some regular gramma mistakes! I'm sorry about that xx. I will try to look at it better. In this chapter a lot mikanxnatsume moments! Kyaaaa.3

***questions:**

**lollipop900: love it! oh hey, wiil youich be in the story?! **

**Blondiva: great question! Yeah he will ;-) but he won't be that important. Thanks for your question! Xxx LOL B**

**…**

Anyway let's start with the story SHINE!

* * *

_But then she heard a really familiar voice speaking "only if you admit you play guitar and if you play me a song."_

_Mikan looked up shocked "YOU!"_

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT LET ME IN!" mikan screamed

**"**Are you deaf polkadots? Only if you admit you play guitar and play me a song."

"B-but natsume I don't pla-"Mikan tried to convince him but was cut off

"Little girls shouldn't lie."

"I-I wasn't l-lying" mikan defended herself

"And you should definitely not lie when you're that bad at it." Natsume said while smirking

"Just let me in you pervert!"

"I don't hear pleas?"

"AAARRRGGHH you're so annoying!"

While the brunet just kept screaming at the raven haired guy. Ruka come walking to the shop door and saw mikan standing outside.

"Natsume what are you doing? Why don't you let her in?"

"Hn" was his only replay

Ruka rolled his eyes at his best friend, shove natsume away and opened the door for mikan.

Mikan came in with her head as red as a tomato from her screaming and started to scold natsume.

"You pervert why you couldn't just let me in do you know it freezes outside!"

Natsume ignored her and walked away.

That leaves an angry mikan and an awkward ruka behind.

'I don't want to be rude mikan." He started "but, what are you doing here?"

"ow ruka." She said totally forgotten that ruka was there too. "I'm here to get my notebook back."

Ruka smiled "mikan." He started.

Mikan looked confused at the blond haired guy.

"I Know your secret." He said so soft that only mikan could hear it.

Silence…. That was the only thing you could hear when ruka whispered those words. Until…..

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

As fast as possible ruka covered mikan's mouth with his hand.

"Be silence mikan, or somebody else might find out your secret." Ruka whispered

Mikan nodded and ruka took his hand of her mouth.

"How do you know!" mikan whispered

"That doesn't matter mikan, what matter is that you should tell hotaru and natsume as soon as possible!"

"Why should I? it's supposed to be a secret! Did you tell them anything!?" mikan said looking worried at ruka

"Of course I didn't tell them anything! It's just.. Hotaru and natsume know you're up to something and if you won't tell them yourself and they find out, you can see it at the cover page of the magazine next moth!"

"Will they do that?"

"Yes believe me they will!"

"Why would they do that? Are they really that evil people? Mikan asked

"Hotaru does it because she smells money and natsume I don't know I think he is interested in you."

"Yeah the great famous natsume is interested in me!" mikan said sarcastically

Ruka sighed "just tell them soon okay?"

"fine." Mikan said "but if you will excuse me I got to get my notebook back."

And before ruka could say anything mikan already ran away.

When mikan reached the class room she saw a dark shadow, standing with his back to the door, in the room

She sighed and opened the door.

"What are you doing here natsume?

Then natsume suddenly turned around with a guitar in his right hand and mikan's notebook in his left hand.

"How did you get my notebook? Give it back!" mikan said angry

But natsume didn't replay. Instead he laid the note book on the ground and sat down on one of the chairs

"That guy is so going to pay for this!" mikan thought

And then suddenly natsume started to sing

**Shine bright like a diamond**

** Shine bright like a diamond**

** Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy**

** You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky**

** You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy**

** When you hold me, I'm alive we're like diamonds in the sky**

"That's the song I wrote!" mikan thought she wanted to react and say that he should stop playing HER song. But she couldn't. Again she froze and couldn't say anything or do anything. The only thing she did was listening to his beautiful voice that was filling the room.

** I knew that we'd become one right away**

** Ooh, right away**

** At first sight, I felt the energy of sun rays**

** I saw the life inside your eyes**

** So shine bright, tonight, you and I**

** We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky**

** Eye to eye, so alive**

** We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky**

**…**

After the song mikan didn't say anything her mouth was wide open and she was still staring at the raven haired boy.

"That song was about me right? And you wrote it." He said

Suddenly mikan felt like she could speak again.

"First of all that song wasn't about you and second I didn't wrote it!" mikan said

"Wow polkadots you're really bad at lying."

"I DON'T LIE!"

"But if you didn't wrote the song, how you know it's not about me?" natsume said with a serious face

Silence again. 1 minute of total silence. Until….

"I-I-I just k-know" mikan said soft

"You just k-know?" natsume said imitating mikan.

Mikan made an angry face "just give me mine notebook back!"

"Not until you admit everything."

"Everything?" mikan asked softly

"Like the fact that you play guitar, the fact that you write songs, the fact that you lie and the fact that you wrote that song for me." Natsume said with an I-know-everything look.

Mikan stood on the point to cry. "Just give it back you pervert!"

"Admit it mikan and do it now." Natsume said

Mikan bit her tongue "I can't admit my lies to this pervert." She thought "but I really want my notebook back!"

"I…" mikan started "I can play guitar and I-I wrote that song." She said it so soft that you almost couldn't hear it. But suddenly she raised her voice "BUT I DID NOT, REPEAT, DID NOT WIRTE THAT WIRTE THAT SONG FOR YOU!"

Natsume smirked "you really are a bad liar mikan."

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

And without mikan noticing natsume suddenly stood in front of her staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Say it again." Natsume said with a husky voice

"S-s-say what-t..?" mikan asked. She could feel the breathing of natsume on her face and she felt a shiver at her back. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were sweating.

"Was is this feeling?" mikan thought

"Say again that you didn't write that song for me, but this time say it while looking at my face." Natsume said serious

"Y-you p-pervert" mikan said while looking away.

She felt that natsume took her head with both hands and made her face him.

With still his hands on both sides of her head natsume started to speak softer "tell me again you didn't write that song for me."

Mikan swallowed "I-I didn't….." she stared into his eyes "_those dam gorgeous eyes." _She thought. Then she looked at his lips. "_They looked so soft." _ She felt that her lips were tinkling and her heart started to beat faster than it already did.

Then the unexpected happened she saw that natsume lips were coming closer to her. Closer, closer, closer. It looked like it was going in slow motion.

"_Ieeeep!"_ she screamed in her mind and she started to panic.

But when she looked into natsume's eyes and saw he slowly closed them, she started to relax and she closed her eyes too.

Their lips were only 1 cm apart from each other when suddenly.

"HEY MIKAN DID YOU FIND YOU NOTE BOOK?!"

The teens shocked from the sudden noise. They flipped their eyes open at the same time and mikan started to scream.

"YOU PERVERT!"

pushed him away and so he felt on the ground.

Without thinking mikan grabbed her notebook from the ground and ran towards the door were reo stood.

Reo stood there with is mouth gaped. "D-did I interrupt something?" He asked natsume who still lies on the ground.

But natsume didn't hear the question. _"Was I really about to kiss her?"_ he thought.

Natsume stroke his hair backwards "dam!" he said out loud. "dam-dam-dam dam!" he screamed

"Hey natsume are you okay?" reo asked as he walked to natsume and kneeled down on his eye level

Natsume glared at reo and stood up so he was looking down at reo. He gave him one last dead glare and then walked away. Leaving a confused reo in the classroom

In the hall natsume stood in front of a wall and started to punch and kick it.

"Dam-dam. Why that girl!?" he asked himself out loud "why did I almost kiss her.."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 8 is done! Whoop I had a lot of fun writing this nastumexmikan moment! Too bad it was ruined (hahaha evil laugh). But please don't hate reo that much ;-). You know what you have to do Follow/favorite/review! Thank you guys so much for your support xxx

Lots of love

Blondiva


	9. Chapter 9 I miss you so much!

Chapter 9

SHINE!

A/N: I got over the 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much for your support xxx. I'm glad you guys don't hate reo now hahah. In this chapter there is going to be a new song! Please look forward to it.

***Notes**

**Guest: you spelt dam wrong its damn**

**Blondiva: whahahah well that's awkward….. Thank you for noticing and reviewing! Xx LOL B**

**…**

Anyway let's start with the story SHINE!

* * *

"I have to go home, I have to go home!" that was the only thing the brunet thought will running down the street like crazy.

When she reached home and was about to open the door but she couldn't find her keys.

"**Damn** it!" she screamed out loud.

She looked stressful backwards "I hope natsume didn't follow me that pervert, trying to kiss me!" she thought. Another voice started talking in her head "admit it mikan you wanted to kiss him so badly."

"I don't have time for this!" she shouted while shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"Maybe there is a window open." She thought and she started to walk around the house.

She was lucky; the window on the second floor was open.

She sighed "how am I supposed to get up there? I'm not monkey!"

But instead of giving up she looked at the window and then started to climb

"Why did I have to were a skirt today!?" she sighed while covering her panties with one of her hands.

She looked down "Whoa this is so high!" She thought

I took a while for mikan to get to the window. Why? Well it it's kind of hard to climb a house with just one hand while you have to cover your panties with your other hand.

She looked at the window and saw it was only half open.

"Great just great" mikan said sarcastically while putting one leg inside. She smoothly putted her other leg inside too. Now she was sitting with only 2 legs inside and she started to move her body so that she was slowly getting inside.

"Just an little bit." Mikan thought

She putted all her body weight into it and when she landed save on the ground she jelled: "nailed it!"

Mikan smiled at herself "I should be working by NCIS." She thought

Mikan walked to her room when she opened the door she saw her whole room was a mess.

"What happened here!?" she screamed

She looked around and saw her clothes lay everywhere in the room, her bureau was a total mess and her school books were lying on the ground.

"My guitar!" she shouted and she looked under her bed.

"It's still here." mikan sighed from relief

"WAIT…guitar, music, NOTEBOOK! She made this mess when she was looking for her notebook!?"

"Omg this can't be happening!" she said out loud "I have to clean this before mom gets home."

And so she started to clean. She was halfway when suddenly….

"Mikan I'm home!" mikan heard a very familiar voice shouting.

"No it's mom!" mikan thought and she started to clean twice as fast she already did.

"Mikan?" her mom yelled from downstairs

"Hi mom!" mikan shouted back

"How is your homework?" her mom shouted

"euh- great, I'm almost done!" mikan shouted back

"I'm brought food are you coming downstairs in a minute?"

"A-a minute? S-sure…" mikan said

"Okay honey, hurry up."

**-Evening~mikan's room-**

'pfffff." Mikan sighed when she lay down in bed.

She was really tired now. After she cleaned her room in one minute, she rushed downstairs to eat with her mom and right after that she still needed to do some homework.

And now she finally was in bed. Although she still couldn't sleep.

"Why can't I just fall asleep already?" Mikan thought and she turned around on her left side.

She closed her eyes and stayed that way for 1 minute.

"I can't take it anymore!" mikan said out loud, she slowly sat up straight and turned on the lights.

Her eyes have to get used to the lights for a moment. And while being half blind she stood up and started to look for her notebook. When she found it on her desk she sat down on her bed again.

With her eyes now used to the lights, she opened her notebook on the first page.

**Butterfly**

She smiled "the butterfly song. The first song I ever made with my dad." Mikan thought.

Softly she started to sing the song:

**I'm a little butterfly**

** Spread my colorful wings**

** Even though I'm smalll and frail**

** I can do most**

** Anything**

** Caterpillar in my cocoon**

** I'm gonna be**

** A butterfly soon**

** I'm a little butterfly**

** I can soar through the sky**

** So glad I ended up like this**

** Thanks to metamorphosis**

** I'm a butterfly**

** I'm a butterfly**

** Yeah I'm a butterfly**

When she finished the last line she had tears in her eyes. She smiled and swiped to the next page

And the next page

And the next page

And the next page

Until she was by the first song she ever wrote by herself, about her dad.

She bid her lip to stop the tears from falling, but it didn't help. She felt tears falling down her check and saw them falling on her notebook.

She quickly wept the tears from her cheeks and started to sing the song:

**When you're gone**

**I always needed time on my own**

** I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

** And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

** And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

** Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

** The pieces of my heart are missing you**

** When you're gone**

** The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

** The words I need to hear to always get me through**

** The day and make it ok**

** I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**

** Everything that I do reminds me of you**

** And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

** And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

** Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

** The pieces of my heart are missing you**

** And when you're gone**

** The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

** The words I need to hear to always get me through**

** The day and make it ok**

** I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

** Out here forever**

** I know we were, yeah**

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

** Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

** I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**When you're gone**

** The pieces of my heart are missing you**

** And when you're gone**

** The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

** All the words I need to hear will always get me through**

** The day and make it ok**

** I miss you**

Mikan bite her tongue thinking about the reason why she wrote that song. She closed her eyes

**-Flashback-**

"Daddy?" asked a 12 year old mikan.

"What is it honey?" He dad asked while looking stressed around looking for his suitcase.

"A-are you alright? Mikan asked

Izumi looked at his daughter and kneeled down on her eye level "of course I'm alright sweetheart." He said and he hugged mikan

Mikan wrapped her arms around her father's neck "you promise when you get home you will write a song with me?" she asked with tears in her eyes

Her father smiled "of course! I will only be gone for a week miki. This is my job after all, I'm a pilot!

"I know but I just miss you a lot!" mikan said while sobbing

"Listen miki." He said while cupping mikan's chin with his hand so that she was facing him. "I promise when I get back we will make another happy song! Pinky swear?" he stuck out his pinky.

Mikan smiled trough her tears and bonded her pinky with his "Can we sleep together again tonight?"

"sure." He said and he kissed mikan head

Mikan smiled at her father.

**_next morning (still flashback)_**

"You will take care of mom, will you? Izumi asked

The whole family stood in front of the door. Izumi was about to leave with a taxi to his work **(A/N: For the people who didn't understand: izumi is a pilot.)**

"Of course I will." Mikan said and she winked at her dad

He winked back at mikan and gave her a hug and a kiss on her head. Then he hugged his wife and kissed her on the mouth.

"I will be back as soon as possible." He said to her and smiled

"I know you will." Yuka said and she smiled at her husband

Izumi turned around and placed his suitcase in the back of the taxi. Then he opened the door and waved one last time at mikan and yuka, who both waved back.

"Bye daddy!" mikan shouted before her father closed the door behind him.

"See you soon miki!" he shouted back with a smile

The taxi started to drive. And mikan waved until the taxi was totally gone.

Yuka grabbed mikan's hand and smiled at her. Mikan smiled back and together they walked inside.

**_later on the day (still flashback)_**

"Mom, can we watch TV together?" mikan asked

"Sure honey I just need to clean this cup but you can turn the TV on already if you want."

"Okay!" little mikan grabbed the remoter and turned the TV on and sat on the cough.

She was happily watching a child show when suddenly it turned into news.

"Mom, there is something wrong with the TV!" mikan shouted from the cough "it suddenly turned on the news!"

"That means that there was a big accident! Her mother said. "Quickly mikan, turn the volume louder." Yuka said while running to the cough and sat down next to mikan,

Mikan turned the volume louder and felt her mother grab her hand and saw her staring at the TV. Mikan looked confused at her mother "why is she so scared?" mikan thought. But she just let it go and watched the news with her mom.

_News 28 April 2008- 02:23 A.M (14:23)_

_"A plane has just crashed in the middle of the ocean." The news reporter started "how could this happen!? The only thing we heard from the police was that the pilot of plane 22-4649392 calmly started to speak to the commander in the head-tower the pilot said that they were out of fuel. The head-commander asked if there was a place they could land save. But there wasn't. 24 minutes later the plane crashed in the ocean." The reporter looked worriedly around him to the crying people. "That's all we know for now! We don't know if there are any survivors or that the plane is already sunk to bottom of the ocean. We will report when we know more!"_

_"This was Nicole Tromp from Tokyo Japan News ( TJN)"_

"Mommy, you don't think that was daddy right?" mikan asked with tears falling down her cheeks

"I don't know honey I really don't know." Yuka said. She looked like she could faint any minute. "Let's just wait for more information."

Mikan swallowed and tighten the grip on her mother's hand.

_Tokyo Japan News: Plane accident._

_"We are back with news for you about the accident this afternoon. The boats from the police found the plane floating on the ocean! The police helped the passengers out of the plane and drove them back to land. We couldn't speak to any of them because they went all straight to the hospital. Until now it looks like no one died but they still didn't found a few passengers and the pilot." Suddenly a police man came in the camera and whispered something in the ear of the reporter and then walked away. "I-I have some terrible news.. the bodies of the few passenger are found and so is the body of or pilot named: IZUMI YUKIHIRA_

_….._

**-end flashback-**

Mikan flashed her eyes open. For a second she didn't know where she was. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She looked at her notebook.

**When you're gone**

** The pieces of my heart are missing you**

She cried while reading. "That flashback looked so real." She thought.

She lay her notebook on her desk and turned the light out. She lay down in bed again and cried softly "I-I miss you so much daddy." She whispered "so much..."

**-next morning-**

Mikan looked horrible. Just in one word horrible! Her eyes used to be chocolate brown but were now red from crying all night, mikan had her hair in a messy bun that absolutely didn't look cute and her uniform was tight up wrong.

This is what you get when mikan sakura doesn't sleep one whole night.

Mikan was slowly getting downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom" mikan said with a lousy voice

"morni-… Mikan what happen you look horrible!" her mother shouted concerned

"Thank you for noticing." Mikan said sarcastically

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night, honey?" her mother asked and she pulled mikan in a hug

Mikan warped her arm around her mother's waist "I'm fine mom, I'm totally fine…" mikan sighed

Her mother kissed her on her head "just get some breakfast and then hurry to school, okay?"

Mikan smiled at her mom "sure."

Mikan ate some breakfast with her mother and then walked to school.

"This is probably the first time that I can WALK to school." Mikan thought

Mikan sighed "finally a day without problems worries or-..Wait, problems!"

"NATSUME!" Mikan shouted and she started to panic

"I have to face the stupid pervert that I was about to kiss yesterday! Mikan thought

"No-no he was about to kiss ME!" mikan said to herself

"What am I going to say to him? Hey natsume remember that almost kiss yesterday? That was a joke right?" mikan shakes her head "definitely not!"

DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG

Mikan looked at her watch and saw it was late "**Damn **I'm going to be late again!" she thought and she started to run.

"This is going to be one hell of a day!" she said to herself

* * *

A/N: and that was chapter 9! Now you guys know how and where and when mikan's father died… this was kind of a sad chapter but in the next chapter definitely more ROMANCE X. I hoped you like the song I picked, I know it's about a lover who is gone but.. Your dad is one of the most important persons in your life so I thought it fitted pretty well. I've already collected a few more songs that I want to use in this fanfiction so be prepared! Please follow/favorite/review! Thank you guy's xx

Lots of love

Blondiva


End file.
